


地平线余光

by bushizhigeng



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushizhigeng/pseuds/bushizhigeng





	1. 第8章

打发完人，傅立泽坐上车，瞥见顾怀余贴着车窗睡得很沉。  
匆忙出门，他没换衣服，穿的是最简单的家居衬衫，质地柔软，不像正式着装那样硬挺，不知不觉拉近了与人的距离。  
傅立泽在人身上闻见一点浅浅的，家里常用的烟草柚木蜡的味道。  
熟悉的气味总能快速令人卸下防备，况且面前的这个人被酒精麻痹，实在谈不上一丝一毫的危险性。  
顾怀余衬衫领口的扣子没扣严实，露出一截熏得泛红的脖颈和精巧的锁骨。在监禁处关了两个月叫他肤色变白不少，皮肤上几处细小的伤口也因此明显起来。有些结了痂，有些愈合得差不多，伤口新肉像几片淡粉色的玻璃纸贴在人身上。  
这一夜都过去一半，傅立泽才在细细打量的过程中注意到他的头发剪短了一截，脑后的发茬簇新，无端令他想起小动物新生的绒毛。  
他私心觉得自己并未看多久，但没一会儿司机便过来打开车门，恭恭敬敬地请他下车，又叫了两个佣人过来。  
傅立泽是要起身的，可腿伸到一半，又不知怎么收了回去。他轻松架起倒在另一边的顾怀余，叫佣人各自去忙，亲自扶着人回房间。  
刚踏上楼梯，顾怀余便很警觉地清醒过来。他的眼珠略转一转，看见微黄的壁灯下傅立泽半明半暗的脸，难得露出有几分呆滞的表情，不知所措地眨了眨眼。  
傅立泽没停下脚步，带着他继续一点一点地走上楼。顾怀余始终侧过头注视他，好像费力辨别着身处梦境还是现实。  
“看什么？”明明人还有意识，傅立泽却没放开箍住他的腰的手，慢条斯理地问。  
顾怀余舔舔下唇没说话，似乎理解不了任何有意义的字句。他被灌多酒之后渴得厉害，嘴唇干燥得要命，喉咙里轻轻发出一声嘟囔的声音，模糊不清，又软又黏。  
听得傅立泽不由自主地低下头看他。  
见他不答话，男人也不逼问。打开门，按亮了门边一盏小小的灯，他半抱着人走进卧室的身影在稀薄的灯光里拉出长长的影，直至与床边的黑暗交融成一体。  
顾怀余再消瘦毕竟也是成年男人，体重不轻。眼睛虽睁着，却像毫无意识一般软软搭着他，一分力也不肯出。傅立泽把他弄上床，牵扯间不得不躬身，贴近那张微微发烫的脸。  
他就在这个瞬间，闻到黑暗里还未散去的浓郁香薰气息，茶与柑橘不招人烦腻的甜似乎比以往更重，与顾怀余身上的酒气微妙纠缠，忽然散发出一股温温的热意。  
顾怀余的眼睛只借了门口一点微弱的光，却依然很亮，他抬手捂了捂自己的额头，又试探地去描摹上方的那张脸。  
傅立泽意外于他突如其来的动作，愣了一下，没有立刻直起身。  
他的脸全隐匿在背光的暗处，反而看得清顾怀余眼睛里的每一分变化。顾怀余的手从他的眉滑到鼻梁，见他没有躲开，露出如释重负一般的微笑。  
是个很轻、很沉醉的笑，仿佛要放心大胆地坠入什么熟悉而短暂的梦境。  
他喉结滚动了一下，用醉酒后的干哑声音低低叫了一声，“阿泽。”  
两个音节，念得深情，吐字短促，像一朵闪耀的火花，偏偏能让人目眩神迷。傅立泽从没有听他这么叫过自己，但同时又无比确信，这绝不是顾怀余第一次这么叫他。  
他猛然猜到那个沉浸器里留存的记录可能与谁有关，眼神复杂地垂下眼睑盯着陷进松软被褥的人。

时至今日，傅立泽仍不觉得顾怀余有多特别，即便硬要说他和旁人有什么不一样，也是因为顾怀余姓顾而已。  
傅立泽的柔情蜜意是给权势的，不是给顾怀余的。  
但看起来，顾怀余长久而无望的恋慕是给他的，不会给其余任何人事物。

一点点被人暗恋而生的自矜与很多征服这个人的欲望，还有那张放松地贴在他颈窝里磨蹭的滚烫脸颊，足够冲垮本就不怎么牢靠的理智，况且他又不是什么正人君子。  
傅立泽呼吸粗重地拎开人一点，看见浓郁的绯红色在酒精抑或是别的什么的作用下，浪潮一般席卷青年的脸与身体。  
顾怀余茶色的眼睛与窗外的夜色同样旖旎，所有的深沉都是一个男人的倒影，好像眷恋他眷恋得不要命。  
傅立泽隐隐觉得自己今晚有些色令智昏。  
他低下头和人接吻。顾怀余意识不清，触感却敏锐一万倍，清清楚楚地感知到覆在他身上的人自诩铁石心肠，嘴唇依旧柔软湿润。  
谁能说偷来的、抢来的或是骗来的温存就不是温存。  
傅立泽看见人只是迷惘了一瞬，随即如同放弃思考一般，沉浸在他的爱抚中。  
他把顾怀余整个人拢在自己怀里，几下便轻松解开衬衫扣子。但低头亲吻的那张唇太笨拙，不会回应，甚至不懂得如何接受。他没办法，在脱他衣服的间隙还不得不挤出空教人，“张嘴。”  
顾怀余听话地让他撬开自己的唇齿，任他叼着舌头，回应他充满狎昵意味地深吻。  
傅立泽几乎要怀疑顾怀余是在跟自己做戏，不加矫饰的青涩里从哪掺杂这些勾得人心底发痒的欢场手段。捏着人的下巴咬吻一遍，没看出什么端倪，反倒激起了他恶劣逗弄人的兴致。  
傅立泽故作不为所动似的抬起身体，说了一句，“小余，你不会接吻？”  
醉酒的人反应慢，顾怀余还在暧昧地喘息，被他这句话一搅，慢慢停下来，好像生怕被他嫌弃一般。  
他小心翼翼的样子有几分可怜，傅立泽心想。他忽然冒出念头，想知道顾怀余在沉浸器里是什么样子，是不是跟虚幻的泡影交手也这么温温柔柔，把戏全收。  
“会了……”  
这是顾怀余今晚第二次说这句话。他学得是很快，没几下便主动抓着傅立泽的肩回吻，力道生猛，修长的手指渐渐搭到他的脖颈上，诚实地暴露出他一阵又一阵的颤栗。  
衣服才脱到一半，衬衫还剩半截还裹在顾怀余身上。傅立泽险些被人反扑，他用了点力气压回去，手顺着人紧实的小腹往下按，碰了两下性器，感觉已经半硬，附在他耳边说更下流的情话，“那会不会挨操？”  
顾怀余的嘴唇咬得紧，抵触他技巧性地玩弄，克制自己不发出羞耻的声音。  
许多问话原本也不是为了听到回答才问的，不答就不答吧，总有的是办法叫人开口。傅立泽笑了笑，又低下去吻他。  
顾怀余果然不能抵抗和他缠绵亲吻的诱惑，没两下就被逮到机会打开牙关，积蓄已久的快感变成难耐的呻吟，从唇边慢慢溢出来，“阿泽……”  
分明只是和三五朋友交往的简单称呼，傅立泽不知道怎么顾怀余有本事把它呢喃得肉欲十足。  
他稍稍放开一点身下的人，熟门熟路地去摸床边立柜里搁着的避孕套，随便套好，便摁着顾怀余要不管不顾地往里撞。  
傅立泽在床上算不得一个不错的情人，润滑扩张都懒怠挪动大驾，从来都是爬他床的人自己乖乖准备好，奉上来请他享受。  
他不清楚顾怀余的私生活，想必圈里常有的寻欢作乐应该也是一样没落下。可青年那里过分生涩紧致，弄得像在给人开苞。  
换作平常，早败了兴致。  
“阿泽……阿泽……”  
听见又软又渴望的呻吟，那团燥火烧得烈了不少。傅立泽暗骂一句粗口，头一次压下性子给人做准备，勉强能伸进去三根手指，便不再忍耐，直接换上硬得发烫的性器顶了进去。  
“嗯……”顾怀余全身绷得紧，叫出的声音不再那么湿和黏。傅立泽埋在他脸侧浅吻，嘴唇碰到一点微咸的液体，哄骗道，“放松点，待会儿就不疼了。”  
顾怀余大口大口地呼吸，似乎要溺死在他的撞击里。他眉头紧蹙，无力的手不知往哪儿摆，搭在唇上遮住一点声音，像是在缓解内心的羞耻。  
然而傅立泽却挑剔的很，人大张着腿任他操弄还不满足，松松把那只手腕拎起来按在头顶，边干边说，“叫啊，小余。”  
顾怀余脸上都是纵横的泪痕，眼眶也蓄满了，僵硬地开口说不。可是拒绝的话讲得断断续续，男人每顶一下都能换来一声细小磨人的呻吟。  
傅立泽不依不饶，非逼着他顺从自己，衔着他的耳垂湿吻，“不是喜欢我么？”  
在这种情况下承认感情未免太轻佻，顾怀余不愿意回答，只是让步地让身体更放松一些，方便他肆意顶弄。  
他态度固执又委屈，显得傅立泽刻意为难人。可快感逐渐堆积，很快就叫他忘了跟身上的人计较，发出沉迷又挣扎地哀求，“慢、慢一点……”  
傅立泽把他抱起来，压在床头的墙壁上一寸一寸地进出，揉捏着他胸前的两点，低声说，“怎么慢？”  
他满意地感知到乳尖正在自己的玩弄下挺立起来，不由得加快身下冲撞的速度，发狠道，“嗯？怎么慢？小余骚起来这么可爱。”  
这话让顾怀余只有软在他怀里呻吟的份儿了，没几下就射出来，溅在两人交合的地方。  
他把头抵在傅立泽胸口无意识地抽泣一下，继续叫他的阿泽，好像把他抛到这甜蜜的折磨里的人不是傅立泽一样。  
这不知道怎么戳中了身上的男人，傅立泽脑子里涌出一股疯劲，按着人抽插几十下才射了一次。而顾怀余瘫软的手与身体一起变成一张严严实实的网，密密地笼络住他，撩起他身上新一轮的火。

这个夜晚过得漫长，傅立泽很久不曾有这样纯然放纵的时间。直至遥远地平线上露出日出的一缕微光，他才缓过劲儿，从床上下来去浴室清洗。  
他打理好自己，发现陆崇给他留了一条讯息，说是沉浸器已经送回来了，交在他特助手上。  
傅立泽下楼去把东西拿上来，顾怀余还没醒。  
他身上到处是汗渍和体液干涸的痕迹，傅立泽坐在床边摸了一把他没多少肉的脸，看人真是没什么醒过来的迹象，便放心地把装置原样放回床边的抽屉，开门出去了。


	2. 第14章

他顺着顾怀余下颌的线条，不带温度地亲吻。顾怀余没有挣扎，后脑抵着冷硬的石墙，和男人认真讨论道，“她会在意我跟谁上床吗？”  
傅立泽顿了顿，眯起眼睛盯着他。  
见他停下动作，顾怀余按着他的手腕，继续道，“阿泽，你在意？”  
露台安静片刻，傅立泽放松了对人的钳制，矢口否认道，“顾上校多虑了。”  
“哦。”顾怀余垂下头，沉默不多时，继续一字一顿地说，“就算她要嫁给我，也不会妨碍你跟沈平川或是顾家的合作。”  
傅立泽一口气卡在半空，不上不下，发作也不是，不发作更不是。他站了半晌，嗤笑道，“顾上校替我想得这么周全？”  
他驾轻就熟地去脱顾怀余的衣服，从牙缝里挤出几个字道，“不会影响合作关系？我看不一定吧。”  
“阿泽！”顾怀余反应过来他想做什么，一边躲闪一边压低声音说道。  
傅立泽充耳不闻，所有的力气都用在压着顾怀余手腕上。他吃准顾怀余犹豫的空档，毫不留情地伸腿跨到他两腿之间，几乎用全身的重量压住他，低声道，“不如顾上校给点诚意看看？”  
他一手扣紧人的手腕，另一只手利索地把抽下来的皮带系了上去，咬着人的耳垂道，“小余，你要是想不起来自己有多骚，我帮你想。”  
顾怀余强装已久的镇定有些绷不住了。他四下看了一眼，这是在别人家里，一墙之隔就是正进行到高潮的宴会，“有什么事我们回去……”  
男人堵住他的嘴唇，一把将人的手反剪到身后，轻松道，“既然顾上校觉得不影响合作，那就好好表示表示吧。”  
傅立泽撕扯两下，勉强给人留了件衬衫。他解开自己西装裤的拉链，似真似假地提醒道，“顾上校不是一向很放得开么？”  
顾怀余拼命挣扎几下，无奈他的手被勒得很紧，连推拒的可能都没有。他身上的人似乎有些失控，对他的话一概不理，板着脸胡乱地吻他，扩张都没做几下便直接强硬地闯了进去。  
离他们最近的是露台茶桌上一盏微弱的灯，只能照出两人模模糊糊的轮廓，无法看清动作。傅立泽像是打算把这几天积累的肝火都发泄在今晚这场荒唐的性爱里，刻意不去堵他的唇。  
两人厮混这么久，顾怀余在床上总是绝对顺从的，傅立泽怎么过分的折腾他，他都会忍着羞耻配合。但这不代表他能接受像现在这样，在室外被男人剥得只剩一件衣服，像个放荡的MB一样被他操干。  
就好像他真的跟所有和傅立泽春风一度的玩物一样，没任何区别。  
“傅立泽……”  
头一次听见顾怀余这么疏离地叫他，男人稍稍一停，随即顶弄得更加用力起来，“要不要再叫大点儿声，让里面的人都过来听听。”  
顾怀余果然被他几回猛烈的抽插逼得再说不出别的话，声音变成了悦耳的哭腔，强忍着发出一声闷哼。  
但他越是不出声，身下操弄的动作就越是激烈。直到他腿都快要站不住了，傅立泽才草草射在他身体里，抽出了半软的性器。

脊背在石墙上摩擦得都有些发疼，顾怀余腿脚发软险些直接跪在地上。傅立泽捞了一把他的腰，贴着他平复急促的喘息。  
过了好一会儿，顾怀余抿着唇，强撑着动了一下几乎快要被绑得发麻的胳膊，似是想要推开他。  
傅立泽瞥他一眼，从善如流地给他解开了束缚。  
他自己的衣服整整齐齐，只是西装裤略有皱痕。顾怀余的衣服却被他撕扯得太过暧昧，穿与不穿都是麻烦。傅立泽毫无愧意，随便替他拢了拢，碰到他红肿发烫的手腕才皱眉开口道，“肿了？”  
他刚才只顾着压制人，绑的时候力度没留心拿捏。  
顾怀余把手腕从他的手中抽出来，低着头不说话，慢慢地扣着衬衫的扣子。  
明明今晚是来找人兴师问罪，这会儿怒气散完了，傅立泽却反而落到下风。他重新握住顾怀余的手腕，“我送你回去。”  
顾怀余刚要开口拒绝，露台的玻璃门附近却传来一阵吵嚷的声音。  
方霆回来找人，被傅立泽的助理阻拦半天，一气之下便去把自家大哥和沈平川搬过来了。守在门口的人左右为难，又不敢硬挡，听见傅立泽发话才如释重负地让开路。  
顾怀余还能勉强站直，但他脸上不正常的潮红实在欲盖弥彰。方霆睁大眼睛，来回打量几下便转头狠狠瞪着站在一旁的傅立泽。  
沈平川一见这架势，很快也明白过来两人刚刚在露台上干了什么勾当，表情立马变得有些高深莫测，“你们……”  
“单独聊了几句。老沈，你找我？”傅立泽截断他的话头，面不改色地编瞎话。  
不要脸，方霆心想，上回骂他老王八蛋都算客气了。  
“没有，但顾上校这是……”  
“他不舒服。”傅立泽微笑着侧头看了看顾怀余，半抱着人，威胁似的在他腰上掐了一把，堂而皇之道，“没什么事我就先送他回去了。”  
他说罢，圈着人施施然往外走。方霆气得跳脚，想冲上去却被他大哥给拦下来，只能眼睁睁看着傅立泽带人上了车扬长而去。

人多的时侯感觉不明显，一到车上顾怀余便觉得身上多处都有些发疼。他和傅立泽拉开距离，朝另一边的角落里缩了缩，埋着头昏昏欲睡。  
傅立泽没再继续过来折腾他，一路无话，车开到别墅才不由分说地把人拖到楼上的卧室清理了一番。  
顾怀余身上有几处擦伤，需要简单处理。傅立泽找了医药箱出来，收拾完后，半蹲在大床边缘，捏了捏那张脸，放软语调道，“生气了？”  
他见到顾怀余做出这副冷淡样子就心烦得要命，即便是摆脸色也不行，“怎么？被沈平川撞破了担心娶不了沈大小姐？”  
“我跟她没见过几次。”顾怀余嗓子微哑，沉默良久，低声回答道，“沈平川也只是随口一说而已。”  
傅立泽并不意外。从他听到许特助传过来的消息的时候，就已经猜到可能是沈平川又在空口许诺拉拢人。  
但要是顾怀余点点头，空口许诺也不是不可能变成真的。  
傅立泽不肯承认他也有试探顾怀余态度的一天，佯装不知地与他对视几秒，上床躺到另一侧，避重就轻地说，“睡吧。”  
喝过酒又吹很久的风，胃部有些痉挛，顾怀余整个人不得不蜷缩着，在床上拱成一小团。他没真的闭上眼睛，默默几秒，闷声道，“况且我又没送过定情信物给她。”  
他说完，挣扎着爬起来，问道，“车在楼下吗？”  
傅立泽靠在鹅绒枕上，脸色不快地抓住他的手，“这么晚了你还想去哪儿。”  
“回家。”顾怀余说。  
他站在床边，没穿衣服，大腿上还有刚刚被掐出来的青青紫紫的痕迹。顾怀余是容易留疤的体质，这些痕迹消退得很慢。他们已经大半个月没在一起，之前留下的几处过重的痕迹却依然清晰可见。  
傅立泽很享受在他身上留下这些印记的感觉，全然不觉这意味着他不情愿把顾怀余拱手让人。  
“别闹了。”傅立泽把他压回床上，手顺着他的胸口摸下去，在刚刚下手过重的地方轻轻抚摸着，隐晦地服了个软，“不喜欢下次就不在外面做了。”  
顾怀余的鼻尖和他的鼻尖碰在一起，却没像往常一样乖顺地闭上眼睛迎合他的亲吻。他抵着傅立泽的肩，不为所动地继续问，“你真的把那匹弗里斯送她了吗？”  
不过一匹马而已，傅立泽那天懒得去陪沈平珊消磨时间，便大方送出去了。只是传得风风雨雨，弄得真像给她的什么定情信物似的。  
卧室里的两人僵持了一小会儿，傅立泽低头语气不善地说，“什么定情信物。”  
“那匹马又不是我买的。”


	3. 第32章

傅立泽被刺伤的地方是左臂肩窝，有些深，必须好好休养不能轻易动弹。他这副狼狈样子也实在不太方便见人，便索性深居简出，安安稳稳地静养了一阵。  
只是静养的地方不是他自己的别墅，转到了顾怀余的房间。  
“你上午出门了？”顾怀余坐在他对面的办公桌后签文件，下笔如飞，签完半沓，抬头问他。  
“去公司交代了点事情。”傅立泽道，眼神还在投屏上打转，不知在看什么。  
大半个月都没怎么走动，今天伤口拆完线，勉强方便一些。他关了投屏，走到办公桌边和顾怀余简单接了一个吻，道，“跟我出去几天？”  
顾怀余有一瞬间的意外，但大概也觉得人在家里闷得太久，便顺从地点点头，“嗯。”  
“不问问去哪儿？”傅立泽帮他把文件合上，随口道。  
这些小事顾怀余一贯没有任何意见，“你想去哪儿？”  
傅立泽低下头看了他几秒，拉他站起来，“走吧。”

于是顾怀余就这么不明就里地被带上飞机，又回到了那个南部岛屿。  
这里仍然是夏天，走出机舱，扑面而来的燥热和湿润都让人瞬间穿回了盛夏时节。  
酒店停机坪和私人码头的距离不远，车程很短。开到码头附近，能看见有艘准备好的游艇泊在岸边。顾怀余微挑了一下眉，跟着傅立泽登船，好像猜到了他准备做什么。  
游艇很快发动，朝着内海同侧的另一个港口缓慢驶去。舱内的圆桌上早摆好了两人份的晚餐，是酒店日落巡航的标准配置。  
顾怀余扫了一眼，和上次自己订的那份一模一样。  
他别过头看着身后的人，“你订的？”  
“听说很多情侣都会订。”傅立泽说，伸手轻轻带了他一把，顺顺当当抱了个满怀。  
怀中人的眼尾情不自禁地上翘，半张脸蒙在落日余晖的淡金色光芒里，显得笑容温和柔软。  
傅立泽单手揽着他的腰，在他嘴唇上蜻蜓点水地略加啄吻。他的手顺着顾怀余的腰线往下，碰到那把藏在后腰的枪，暧昧一抚，像是嫌它碍事，道，“还带着？”  
顾怀余从善如流地反手卸下枪，放到一边的桌上，“习惯了。”  
他说这话的时侯垂着眼，有点像上一次他们在这片海域上见面的样子。傅立泽搭在人腰间的手又紧了一些，“就带了枪？没带点炸弹什么的？”  
顾怀余闻言，仰起脸，眼睛眨得有几分调情意味，按着他的手，不客气道，“今天又没有人打算跟别人一起杀了我。”  
“别乱给我扣帽子。”提起那天的事，傅立泽自知理亏，不轻不重地咬了一下他的唇。  
顾怀余的舌尖舔了一下唇角，很乖顺地不说了，侧身端起桌上的一杯马天尼喝了两口。但傅立泽又莫名生出一点好奇心，没跳过这个话题，随口问，“如果没意外，上次我们一直谈不拢你打算怎么办？”  
顾怀余回过头，下巴微收，眼睛转了转，似乎认为这个问题有什么陷阱。  
可能是舍得用心的缘故，傅立泽现在轻松便能捕捉到他要藏起某些坏心思的微表情，将他捞回来，“嗯？”  
顾怀余笑了笑，左手顺着他的手背摸上去，挑开了衬衫袖口的扣子。表情很像在和他认真商量，只是语调发软，“至少也得把傅先生绑回去——聊到满意为止吧。”

他的手心很热，比平常温度稍高，令抚摸过的皮肤也跟着发烫。  
虽然这大半个月又住到了一起，但彼此身上新伤旧伤的，不适合做什么。不过，越是这样，人就越是禁不起撩拨。傅立泽反握住他的手腕，含吮着那片沾着金酒味道的唇，声音变了调，“是要我满意还是要你自己满意？”  
顾怀余动作很慢地替他把皮带解开，吻了吻他的下颌，细声细气地说，“怎么才能让傅先生满意啊？”  
傅立泽想，就算是两人正儿八经地谈判，恐怕他也不是对手。顾怀余很吃得准他的软肋，或者不知何时起，他就变成了傅立泽的软肋。  
他低头看了看，又和顾怀余接了一个饱含酒味儿的吻。说来说去，能在床上算的账，也不用拿到床下来算。

男人腿间的性器已经半勃起了，顾怀余自然而然地跪在他面前，拉开裤子，把那根性器吞了进去。  
那根东西就在他嘴里完全变硬了。开始还能顺畅地吞咽，很快就只能勉强舔弄。顾怀余几次都被顶到咽喉，不受控制地泌出一点生理性的泪，显得像是傅立泽没什么良心，在有意为难他。  
但心上人卖力服务的模样确实又很叫人满足，傅立泽用拇指抹抹他的眼角，朝他嘴里顶了几下，“宝贝儿，再吞进去一点。”  
顾怀余眼睛睁大了一些，大半根性器在他的口腔里毫不留情地冲撞，呼吸都困难。他难受地皱了皱眉，看起来更加可怜。  
傅立泽发泄了片刻，觉得不能再忍下去，可囿于只能单手动作，便不太痛快地握着他的肩，低声道，“乖，去趴好。”  
顾怀余把那根东西吐出来，嘴唇已经变成很鲜艳的红。他一边自觉地脱衣服，一边打开旁边的抽屉。取一管润滑的时侯不知道是有心还是无意，顺手抓了两个避孕套出来扔在床单上。  
傅立泽瞥见那两个小包装，脸一黑，仿佛又被他揭了短。这下连受伤的手臂都用上了，按着他的腰胯，随便涂了些润滑就往他身体里撞。  
身后那处穴口并没扩张好，被异物狠狠操进来的感觉并不舒服。顾怀余弓着背，勉强支起上身讨好地吻了吻，贴着他的耳朵，用气音说，“戴不戴啊？”  
这摆明了是在故意挤兑他上次说的那些气话。傅立泽右手掐着他的腰，把整根性器都顶了进去，用力干了两下才嘲弄道，“你急什么，怕被搞大肚子？”

顾怀余被捅得背都在发抖，又让他一句话噎得脸红，别开脸不跟他继续较劲了。  
他不继续对着干，傅立泽却没有放过人的意思。他单手圈着那片薄韧的腰，追着已经蹂躏得血红的唇咬吻，下腹发力，一连抽插了十几下。  
顾怀余额角的汗滑下来，和脸颊上的泪混杂到一起，人都有些神志不清了。  
“阿、阿泽……”快感逼人，他受不了了就果断朝男人求饶，“别这样。”  
傅立泽低头吻着他发红的鼻尖，不依不饶道，“要我戴吗？”  
他的衣服还穿得很整齐。顾怀余自己半跪着，双腿大开，头垂在他的右肩，和平常那个军官模样没有半分关系了。泪水和汗水濡湿了一小块衬衫，他依旧紧闭着唇，发出含糊不清的闷哼。  
傅立泽很有耐心地又进出了几下，次次都往人身体最敏感的那一点上戳，又叼着他的耳垂用牙齿慢慢研磨，嗓音低哑，“说啊。”  
顾怀余的腰完全直不了，没法撑起身体和他继续对峙，况且从耳根泛起的热度烧得眼睛都快睁不开。青年的手软软地搭上他的肩，挣扎道，“不戴了……”  
但傅立泽并不怎么满意，哦了一声就又发力顶弄了好几下，附在他耳边陈述道，“原来小余喜欢我射在里面。”

顾怀余要哭不哭地想否认，推了他一把，却被更狠地按回来操干。  
听他的呻吟总算换成合心意的哭腔，傅立泽便发了善心，哄着人搂紧自己，空出手帮他抚慰硬得滴出清液的性器，没几下便感觉他射了自己满手。  
那些暧昧的液体被涂到顾怀余身后，男人低头欣赏弄得淫靡的交合处，动作变得更快更粗暴了一点。顾怀余清晰地感知到那根性器在身体里胀大了几分，失神地喘息着，声音润得勾人，傅立泽控制不住，又干了一阵，便抵在他深处射了出来。

结束之后，顾怀余半闭着眼睛休息了好一会儿。傅立泽紧抱着他，以为是自己刚才没轻重，脱口问道，“疼？”  
可他问完就想起秦楷曾经和他说过的话，知道顾怀余是不太会感觉到疼的。  
很多事情以前觉得不过如此，现在就不能够了。傅立泽顿了顿，抬手遮着他的眼睛，吻住正要开口的人。  
顾怀余仿佛立刻就明白他在忌讳什么，回应他的吻，又把覆在眼睛上的手缓缓拉下来，“我没事。”  
傅立泽眉头还是皱着，但也没再说话，起身带他去浴室清理。  
等坐下来吃完这顿晚餐，游艇也回到了原来的码头。顾怀余站在甲板上，远眺着沉入海中的太阳，觉得比之前更喜欢日落巡航了一点。

傅立泽在这间酒店有两栋临海别墅。他安置好顾怀余，打开联络器发现有陆崇留的几条消息，便出门到顶层的天台酒吧去跟他见面。  
陆崇比他们早一天过来度假，遇上纯粹是凑巧。他泡在酒吧旁的无边泳池里，见傅立泽来了，支开自己的伴儿，又叫了两杯酒。  
等人一坐下，他迫不及待地打听起八卦。这一个月傅立泽销声匿迹，公司的事情全交给下属代管。有天陆崇一时兴起去集团大楼找人，撞见秦楷坐在秘书处泰然自若地办公，吓得魂不附体，退出来连看了三遍门牌上的集团标志，差点以为自己走错了地方。  
“难道顾怀余又跟上次一样——把项目全收了？秦楷都能跑你那儿去了。”  
“老许那天抽不开身，他去帮忙开两个会。”傅立泽淡淡道，“就那么一次你还能赶上。”  
他说得好像很理所当然，陆崇一时没反应过来哪里不对，梗了半天才道，“那顾怀余……”  
他又瞄见傅立泽浴袍领口下的绷带，话锋一转，询问起伤势，“对了，你这伤怎么回事啊？”  
沈平川对游轮上发生的事情讳莫如深，口风很严，一句话也不往外透。陆崇大概知道那天有一件意外，傅立泽连带受了点小伤。但这已经过去有些时日，还没拆绷带，倒不像是轻伤的样子。  
傅立泽分了支烟给他，点燃自己的那支，没接他的话茬。  
陆崇心里隐约有个猜想，但又感觉顾怀余在傅立泽这儿也算是前科累累了，不大敢轻易相信，试探道，“这伤跟顾怀余有关系么？”  
好友斜睨他一眼，“你问那么多干什么。”  
陆崇消化了半天他这副变相承认的态度，喃喃道，“你上次来这儿的时候还说他威胁你，你一定不会……”  
傅立泽差点一脚把他踹进水里，警告道，“这话你给我咽回去。”  
陆崇：……  
“不是，你跟他——”陆崇还是很想不通，前前后后理了一遍，委婉提醒道，“他这个人心思太多了。”  
傅立泽扔给他一块浴巾，又站起来披好自己的浴袍，“心思多又怎么样，总比他不肯对我用心强。”  
他把那支烟摁灭，懒洋洋道，“再说有时候他那点小心思不也挺可爱的。”  
陆崇：……？


End file.
